poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening Crawl/Solus Prime and Ryan go to meet with the Trade Federation
This is how Opening Crawl and Solus Prime and Ryan go to meet with the Trade Federation goes in My Little Pony Transformers: The Phantom Menace. see "A Long Time Ago, in a Galaxy far, far away..." appear on the screen Crawl begins playing as MY LITTLE PONY TRANSFORMERS: THE PHANTOM MENACE appears on the screen has engulfed the Galactic Kingdom Hearts Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlaying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small world of Earth. While the congress of the Kingdom Hearts Republic endlessly debates this chain of events, the Supreme Princess has secretly dispatched two Jedi Keyblade Knights the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict... camera moves down to show us a blockade made by the Trade Federation see on the ship the captain an co-pilot Solus Prime: screen Captain. Captain: to him Yes, ma'am? Solus Prime: screen Tell them we wish to board at once. Captain: Yes, ma'am. activates the comm screen, initiating a transmission replies Captain: With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the ambassadors for the Supreme Princess wish to board immediately. Kaos: Yes, yes, of course... ahhh... as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors... happy to. docking bay opens up and allows the ship to land then see a cloaked Solus Prime and Ryan exit the ship protocol droid named TC-14 waits by the door to the hallway for them TC-14: I'm TC-14 at your service. This way, please. them down the hallway then wait in a conference room and remove their hoods Ryan F-Freeman: I have a bad feeling about this. Solus Prime: I don't sense anything. Ryan F-Freeman: It's not about the mission, Master, it's something... elsewhere. Exclusive. Solus Prime: Don't center on your anxiety, Ryan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs. Ryan F-Freeman: Master Zeta Prime says I should be mindful of the future. Solus Prime: But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Master... how do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the Princess' demands? Solus Prime: These federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short. to a stunned Kaos and Golden Queen listening to TC-14's report Kaos: shaken What?! What did you say? TC-14: The ambassadors are Jedi Knights I believe. Golden Queen: I knew it. They're here to force a settlement. Blind me, we're done. Kaos: Stay calm. I'll wager the Senate isn't aware of the Supreme Princess' moves here. Go. Distract them until I can contact Nightmare Moon. Golden Queen: Are you braindead? I'm not going in there. Send a droid. back to Ryan and Solus Ryan F-Freeman: his drink Is it their nature to make us wait this long? Solus Prime: No... I sense an unusual amount of fear as trivial as this trade dispute. back to the bridge Golden Queen: This scheme of yours has failed, Nightmare Moon. The blockade is finished! We dare not go against these Jedi Keyblade Wielders. Nightmare Moon: (on transmission) You seem more worried about the Jedi Keyblade Wielders than you are of me, Golden Queen. I am amused... Viceroy! Kaos: Yes, My Lady. Nightmare Moon: (on transmission) I don't want that stunted slime in my sight again... do you understand? Kaos: Yes, My Lady Golden Queen a dirty look, making her go away and leave the bridge Nightmare Moon: (on transmission) This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans, Viceroy. Begin landing your troops. Kaos: Ahh, my lady... is that legal? Nightmare Moon: (on transmission) I will make it legal. Kaos: And the... Jedi Keyblade Wielders? Nightmare Moon: (on transmission) The Princess should never have brought them into this. Kill them immediately. Kaos: Ye... yes, My Lady. As you wish. to the landing bay Heartless, Vehicons, and Cybermen move out of the way Pilot: something Captain, look! see a cannon point directly at them Captain: Shields up! the ship is destroyed before they can, killing them back to Solus and Ryan Solus Prime: out her Forge Ryan F-Freeman: out his Keyblade poisonous gas seeps into the room Solus Prime: Dioxis. then see Battle Droids and Daleks outside in the hall Dalek: Commander, check it out. We'll cover you. Battle Droid Commander: Roger roger. they open the door and let TC-14 pass by, Ryan gets out his Keyblade and Solus gets out her Forge Battle Droid Commander: Uh-oh. Daleks: EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! and Ryan kill them all off then run through the hall and make it to the door to the bridge takes out her Forge and starts hitting the door while Ryan stands guard Kaos: Close the blast doors! blast doors close, Solus plunges her hammer the other side of the blast doors, the Trade Federation saw the hammer was getting through Kaos: They are still coming through. Wolfsbane: This is impossible. [